The Few that can See
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer has an amazing gift. How will it help him when he is sent on a journey that shows him a world beyond what we know and see. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own criminal minds

Enjoy

_One few can see the world beyond time. Time is like a barrier in our world, it shields us from a world that so few can truly understand. It is a world that acts like a core. All knowledge and life comes from this plain of the unknown. So many wish to experience it, but the few that do wish they never did._

Spencer Reid lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. He can't understand why that after every vision he has, it prevents him from sleeping for such a long time. The visions, he noticed, we getting more realistic now.

Spencer has always had these visions and dreams ever since he was a child. In his mind, he can see the souls of people and sometimes glimpses of another world. He was not totally sure what this "power" was or how to control it. All he knew that for some reason the visions have increased tenfold.

AT THE BAU OFFICE

Morgan and Hotch were talking when they noticed Reid coming into the office looking groggy and swayed slightly from exhaustion. Hotch went over to him to help him steady himself.

"Reid are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I couldn't sleep last night." Suddenly Spencer's sight became blurry. The figures around him became black shapes and colors danced before his eyes. Then in only a second all was white and a hooded figure appeared before him.

"Take care of this gift Spencer; you must learn how to use it."

Spencer looked at the man, but his face was hidden, "I don't know how to control it, I don't even think anyone can teach me how."

The man handed Spencer a piece of paper, the paper had a name written on it. "Find this person Spencer."

"How?"

The man was slowly fading away, "The same way you found me."

Suddenly Spencer's world became black and the man was gone. But just before he slipped into the darkness he realized that he was just in the other world and this won't be the last time that he will see the hooded man.

Slowly Spencer's eyes opened, around him was his team looking worried. "He's walking up" said Prentiss.

Morgan and Rossi gently helped Spencer sit up. He realized that he was on the couch in Hotch's office; he team must have carried him here.

"What happened" asked Spencer.

"You passed out when you were walking to your desk. You've been out for about an hour."

It's been that long; it only felt like a minute at most.

Suddenly Spencer noticed something in his hand. He opened his hand to find a small piece of paper. The others looked curiously.

"I don't remember you holding that when you fell" said Rossi.

Spencer opened the folded paper to find a name written in script, 'Professor Deadmon'.

Spencer was shocked when he read the name, Deadmon was a teacher he knew from college. How would he know about his visions?

"Reid…are you sure you're ok. I can give you a day off" said Hotch.

He looked up at his boss, "Hotch I need to go to Boston for a few days, it's very important."

"Sure Reid, you can call us if you need anything."

Spencer rushed out of the office. "I wonder who that hooded man was."

As Spencer walked to his car, a small raven was perched a few cars away from him. It watched him as he got into his car and drove off. Once Spencer left, the raven began to follow him.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't criminal minds

Enjoy

BOSTON

Spencer remembered that Professor Deadmon worked at the museum not far from the college campus he used to go to. The museum was very old and had many strange artifacts. Inside he found Deadmon's office. Spencer knocked on the door and an old man with thick rimmed glasses and was wearing a tweed suit opened the door.

"Spencer, it's about time you showed up!" Spencer was a bit surprised by that small outburst but decided to ask questions later.

Inside the office were hundreds of old books and manuscripts. A large desk that was cluttered with papers and pens was off to the side. A couch that was also covered in books was facing the desk. "Have a seat Spencer."

Spencer pushed some off to the side of the couch to make a little space for him to sit in. "Spencer…you are aware that your abilities are becoming stronger correct?" Spencer nodded.

"So are mine…I spent years trying to understand…However I may have finally found what this visions are and maybe how to control it." Deadmon took at a old crate from under the desk and took out an old book. "This book was written by Sir Garffin, he too had the same abilities that we have. It dated back over five hundred years ago."

He opened the book to a page he bookmarked, "The power of sight is rare and only few know of its existence. Those who have it can see the plains of the world beyond ours. It is a world of shadows and chaotic whorl wind of time. From my journeys into the strange world I have found a spiral. The spiral is the core of knowledge and reality. If one can use it, he can change reality and the universe. It's a dangerous and almost impossible task; however few continue to try to obtain its power. However, more importantly, this spiral is the core of my abilities. It is this plain if time and shadow that I derive my power from."

Spencer and Darkmon looked at the book in awe. "I may not fully understand what he means, but it's clear that we can see this spiral world and it may have given us these powers for a reason. Last night I have a vision of a hooded man, he told me that the spiral was in great danger by a man who also has the sight but is wicked and corrupt."

Spencer sat down to try and understand all he was told. Darkmon walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Spencer I'll help you learn more about the sight but your friends can't know it could put them in great danger."

Spencer sighed, "I can't stay here long, I have a job to do and my team will know something is up."

Darkmon smiled, "Don't worry about it, I already have that figured out."

Darkmon grabbed Spencer wrist and closed his eyes, in a flash of white light they were in Spencer's apartment. Spencer whipped his head around dumbfounded.

"How did you…"

Darkmon laughed, "You have a lot of training to do Spencer. The sight gives us more power then you realize. Let's start with basics first."

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal minds

Enjoy

AT THE BAU OFFICE A WEEK LATER

Spencer was at his desk working on some case files. Morgan and JJ kept asking him about Boston and if we was ok since he fainted in the middle of the office. Spencer persisted that he was fine and he went to meet a doctor in Boston to ask him a few things.

Spencer spent most of his time with Darkmon practicing how to use his power. So far he can move objects with his mind with ease, mind read, and teleport within a 3 mile radius. Sometimes being a genius can really pay off. Still Darkmon said that he still had to learn to control the visions and how to communicate with the spiral world. Only then will his true power be unleashed.

The office was quiet for the most part. Spencer got up to get some coffee, when suddenly he felt a strange force of energy surrounding the building. He looked around and saw that everyone was still working. Spencer quietly left the office to find the source of the energy. He soon found himself on the roof where a dark figure stood waiting for him. "Who are you" asked Spencer.

"I'm been sent by the Black Raven to find you. My boss requests your company."

Spencer couldn't be fooled he red his mind and soul to find he worked for the man that planned to control the spiral. "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will have to take you by force." The man lunged at Spencer but he was faster and dodged him. He rushed back inside and with his powers barricaded the door with office furniture and other objects around him. He ran back to the office so he could get his things and leave before his team would get hurt. But as he packed his messenger bag, the man came in and attacked Spencer.

"REID" screamed JJ and Morgan. Rossi and Hotch ran into the bullpen to see Spencer struggling with a hooded man. Morgan and Hotch managed to push him off and the other drew their guns. Just before Morgan could cuff him the man looked up at Spencer, "I won't be the last." The man vanished into thin air. The team was shocked but the collected themselves and looked at Spencer. "Reid, I think we need to talk" said Hotch.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT SPENCER'S APARTMENT

"So basically you have powers that were given to you by a world called "the spiral", and some psycho wants to control it so he can control space and time" said Rossi.

"Pretty much" said Darkmon.

"Anybody want cookies, I made the earlier" said Reid as he carried a plate of cookies into the living room.

"Reid…don't you realize that you could be in great danger from this guy. If he trying to kidnap you then you must be important in whatever he is planning" said Morgan.

"I agree. The name the Black Raven perplexes me though" said Darkmon.

"Still if this Black Raven wants Spencer for something, then we'll have to prevent him from getting Spencer."

Meanwhile outside a Raven was watching them through the window, suddenly it flew away and perched itself next to a large shadowed man on the roof of a building not far from the apartment.

"It seems that more drastic measures will need to be taken" he said as he slipped away into the night.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

While Spencer kept practicing his powers with Deadmon, the team was investigating to find the 'black Raven' but so far they came up with nothing. Spencer's powers were growing at an alarming rate, in fact at night, Deadmon saw Spencer floating off the bed and he had a soft blue glow around him. Deadmon became concerned as to why Spencer was becoming so strong but then he realized at this may be what the Black Raven was after.

One day Spencer was resting in his bedroom when he was suddenly thrust into a vision, he saw the hooded man that he met not too long ago. "Spencer, the Black Raven is close by. Be careful… you're the key to him getting the spiral's power."

Spencer stared at him shocked, "but why me?"

"Your more powerful then you realize…he plans to use that power to open the doorway to the spiral. You must protect it at all cost. The door must never be opened by him."

The hooded man disappeared and Spencer was back in his room. Spencer once again felt that evil energy that he felt at the office a few weeks ago. Spencer got out of bed and went into his dresser to get his spare gun. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face a tall and heavy-built man with black hair and scary reddish green eyes. He smirked at him as Spencer felt himself become weak and collapsed to the floor. Two hooded men appeared and picked up Spencer. They all vanished into thin air.

THE NEXT DAY

Deadmon got to Spencer's apartment earlier then usually but found that Spencer was gone. He went into the bedroom to find a small piece of cloth on the floor; it had a picture of a raven on it. Deadmon's face paled and he teleported to the BAU office. The others saw him looking worried and scared. "Spencer was taken by the Black Raven." The others stood shocked and Morgan clenched his fists. "Then we better find him fast, who know what he might do to Reid."

MEANWHILE NOT FAR FROM THE CITY

Spencer woke up to find himself on a cold table. His wrists and ankles were bound with strange dark energy. Spencer knew that his powers would be useless against the restrains. Suddenly he saw the large man that was in his apartment. "Your Black Raven I presume." The man chuckled, "Very perceptive Spencer. I assume that you also know why I brought you here."

"You need me to be able to get to the spiral."

"Very good, it's good to see that you pay attention to the man in your visions. He is the guardian of the spiral you know."

Spencer was taken aback, 'The guardian?'

"Oh you didn't know? Well since you can see him it means that you're the only one with the power to actually gain access to the spiral without any trouble."

"I don't understand, I thought all of us could access it."

"We derive energy from it but only you can actually enter the world of the spiral just as Sir Garffin did when he had to protect the spiral long ago. It's an extremely difficult journey even for me, but your power is beyond anything in his world so you can survive in it."

Spencer glared at him, "As if I would help you get to the spiral."

It's not like you have a choice, once you enter the spiral you're at your most vulnerable and I can use your power to get the spiral and all the power it has."

"You're insane! Do you realize the damage you could do? You could end up destroying the world and all life in the process."

The man only laughed at him. He placed his hands on either side of Spencer's head and Spencer felt himself drifting away from his body.

AT THE OFFICE

Deadmon looked out the window and saw dark clouds rolling in fast. Suddenly red lighting shot down from the sky. "Dear god, it already has started."

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_White…All around me everything is bright and white…I look around and I see a small circle coming towards me. In only seconds it consumes me and I fall into a pit of darkness. I shut my eyes and then I open them to find myself in a small living room with a grandfather clock, an armchair facing towards the window, and a small door. I walk to the chair and see my mother, she is pregnant. "Oh Spencer I can't wait to hold you in my arms" she said as she wrapped her hands around her stomach. Suddenly she vanished and I saw the hooded man standing before me. "Beware in this realm Spencer, take this amulet it will guide you safe passage from the dangers that lurk here." He handed Spencer a blue stone with a string attached to it, he tied it around his neck and the man disappeared. Spencer walked over to the door and opened it._

The team and Deadmon were driving down the streets of the city as the lighting struck down on the buildings causing them to slightly crumble. People in the streets were terrified. "Deadmon do you have any idea were Spencer is" asked Morgan.

Deadmon closed his eyes and concentrated, "Yes the energy waves are very strong to the south. Spencer must be the source of the energy."

"Black Raven must already be trying to get into the spiral" said Hotch.

"We better hurry then" said Rossi as he drove faster.

_This place is so cold and windy. There is a dense fog that shrouds everything. I wonder where I am. Suddenly I see dark figures walking in a single file line, their faces are shadowed. I see a larger shadow watching over the line of people. I can't see his face but he his carrying a large stick. He sees me and walks over to me._

"_Your Spencer I assume." Spencer nodded._

"_You shouldn't be here; this part of the plain is not for the living. In order to move on I must lead you through this field of death. But once we start to walk into that fog, you must keep your eyes closed. If not you will be lost between the work of the living and the dead for eternity."_

_The figure took Spencer's hand and guided him into the fog. Spencer kept his eyes shut tightly._

"Look at that guys" said Prentiss as they drove out of the city.

A large light of dark energy was streaming into the sky by an unseen force below the trees of the forest.

"Spencer is in the world of the spiral and Black Raven is feeding on that energy, we must hurry and stop him."

Rossi stepped on the gas.

PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_Spencer suddenly found himself underwater; he swam to the surface and took a breath of air. On the horizon he saw a small island. He swam to it to find a large tree in the center of the island. Suddenly a face appeared on its bark. "I am the keeper of the spiral; I know it's the core that you seek. The way is shut but I will open it for you if you can find me a gold key, It can be anywhere on this plain."_

_Spencer smirked at the tree, "Since you're the keeper, you would never put the key far from your gaze. So the key is on this small island and most likely hidden in your branches." The tree laughed, "A wise man you are, and you may proceed."The tree too the key out of its leaves and threw it into the ocean. A large door rose above the glassy surface and a small pathway to the door appeared. "Good luck" said the tree and then it vanished. Spencer walked to the door and stepped inside, closing the door as he entered. _

Rossi drove up to an abandoned building where the dark energy was coming from. The team and Deadmon ran into the building, guns drawn and ready for whatever was inside.

Black Raven was struggling to keep control of the energy flowing from Spencer's body as it grew stronger and brighter. Suddenly Spencer's team burst in, guns aimed at Black Raven. "Step away from Reid" shouted Morgan.

Suddenly, the energy around Spencer exploded and threw Black Raven into the wall. He groaned as he felt his head smack against the concrete. The others stared in awe as the energy bounds that restrained Spencer evaporated and his body was lift into the air and the energy and magic around him swirled chaotically and caused to others to step back.

"This is incredible" said Deadmon.

_Spencer opened his eyes to find himself in a beautiful meadow. There were flowers everywhere and the grass felt cool against his feet. He felt warm and somehow sleepy. He wanted to lie down and fall asleep but if he did fall asleep he may never wake up again and be trapped forever. Spencer walked around to find an exit from his place, but then he saw a large snake with three heads appear out of nowhere. "Hello little one. You must by that human that decided to step into the spiral domain hmm."The beast chuckled, "You look tired, why not rest here, why bother to go back to your world when it's so peaceful here."_

_Spencer willed himself to stand up straight, "I need to find the core of the spiral. It's in great danger."_

_The snake heads looked at each other then smirked wickedly, "How about instead we just eat you and you won't have to worry about the spiral anymore." The snake lunged at Spencer but a blue light appeared around him and shielded him from the beast. "The amulet" thought Spencer as he looked down to see it glow a brilliant blue. Spencer ran away and saw a small door in one of the trees. He looked behind him and saw the beast was right on his tail. Spencer saw the door open and jumped in just before the snake beast could get a bite of him. _

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The force of energy surrounding Spencer grew stronger every second. The building around them was slowly falling apart. They had to leave the building lest they wanted to get crushed. Morgan and Hotch pulled out Black Raven as well. Just as they got out the building collapsed and Spencer's body floated higher and the energy around him created cascades of light and wind. "Oh no, he must be close to the core of the spiral" said Deadmon.

"What happens when he gets there" asked Prentiss.

"Well in order to protect the spiral, a person with the sight must sacrifice themselves. Just as Sir Gaffin did."

The others paled and prayed that somehow Spencer would come out of the spiral world alive.

_Spencer found himself he was floating in space. Around him he saw bright orbs of lights that danced around him. One small orb stopped in front of Spencer, "Hello, I am pleased to meet someone new. We are the basic elements of life. My siblings and I were the first souls in the universe. You are near the core; it's just in that large ball of light over there. _

_Spencer looked over and saw a glittering ball of white light that shined like a giant star. Spencer slowly floated towards the light and disappeared into the warm light. _

"Spencer is in the core now" said Deadmon. The energy around Spencer suddenly stopped and slowly started to fade. Spencer gently floated to the ground. As the team got closer they noticed that Spence was starting to fade.

"I won't let him die this way" said Deadmon and he ran over and put his hands on Spencer's forehead. Sparks flew around them and Deadmon screamed in pain.

_Spencer looked at his feet and saw he was grounded again. On the floor he saw a line in the shape of a spiral. Circles were doted along the line that had different symbols on them. Suddenly the hooded man appeared, "This is the center of all existence and time. Your journey is over. Once you step on the center circle the spiral will be saved."_

_Spencer walked to the center and a green light encircled him. He slowly felt himself drifting away, he knew he was dying. But just before he could shut his eyes he felt a jolt of pain in his chest and then another that was even more painful. He saw Deadmon appear and pull him out of the circle. "Deadmon what are you doing?"_

_Deadmon smiled, "I lived my life Spencer, and you're still young. I will take your place. Go and leave before your trapped here."_

"_But Deadmon…"_

"_GO SPENCER!" Spencer body was thrown back and his world became black again. _

"…pencer…wake…Spencer, please wake up."

Spencer slowly woke up to find his team around him, he saw that they were in a car and was in Morgan's arms; Spencer also had a blanket over him.

"Thank God you awake" said Hotch how was next to him as he put his hand on Spencer's forehead. "You have quite a fever; will take you back home so you can rest."

"…Deadmon?"

Morgan sighed, "He disappeared while you were in the spiral."

Tears fell from Spencer's eyes, "He sacrificed himself so I would be spared."

He saw the despair in his team's eyes. "What happened to Black Raven?"

"He got away. Don't worry we'll find him" said Rossi.

Spencer nodded before he fell asleep again.

THE NEXT DAY

Spencer was in his apartment drinking coffee on his couch. When he got up to get some more the cup flew over to the coffee pot and poured itself into the mug. "Huh, these powers seem to have a mind of it's own sometimes."

Outside of his apartment a small white dove was outside of his window and it pecked on the glass. Spencer went over and opened it but the bird already flew away. But it left something behind, on the window sill was a small pocket watch. Spencer picked it up to find Deadmon's name on it. Spencer smiled and closed the window. The white dove flew across the city and then vanished in a bright flash.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
